Shizuo's New Year
by tania-sama96
Summary: So this the first thing I post on here n it's about shizuo hewajima in Ikebukuro just walking along when he meets some of his friends but then someone he doesn't very much enjoys shows up, with a very intersting question/ New Years resolution.


New Year in Ikebukuro

11:00

I walked along the busy streets of Ikebukuro, all the people rushing about, children playing in the parks with flashing sparklers. Everyone was so excited that the New Year was about to begin. "Here comes 2012!" The children screamed raising their sparklers higher. 'What's so special about it?' I thought as I passed by, inhaling another hit of nicotine I couldn't help but smile at who innocent they all were. I leaned against a nearby tree ruffling my blonde locks of hair taking in another hit of the sweet nicotine in one long drag. "Hey Shizuo." I heard a familiar voice say as I turned to see Shinra. "Hey Shinra what's up?" He smiled at me, the light glaring off his glasses, "Nothing." he said. "But me and Celty are gonna do something special tonight. What are you gonna do Shizuo, are you gonna do something special it's New Year's Eve after all. Are you going to the big countdown in the town square or something?" I looked over at him and sighed ruffling my hair again and said, "I don't think so, I'll probably go home and drink a bit. That's about it I guess." I began to walk away waving a hand over my head in good-bye. "Have a happy New Year Shizuo!" Shinra screamed out before the roar of a motorcycle came and took him away. 'I guess he had to get past second base with Celty sometime huh?' I thought smirking; I took in one last drag of my cig and dropped it into the ashtray/trashcan on the curb. "Shizuo-san." A shy boyish voice rang out my name. "Hey Shizuo-san!" another voice boyish voice came into hearing range. "Hey Mikado, Kida what are you guys doing out on the streets?" They smiled pulling the two shying girls forward, "We're on a double date!" Kida said. "Yea we're going to the town square tonight for the big countdown." Mikado followed in the answer, I smirked at them ruffling their hair teasingly. "Gonna give'em a kiss at midnight huh?" I teased further, walking away with a wink. "Shizuo-san don't say that!" Mikado and his girl Anri blushed, as for Kida and Saki they just smiled at each other. "Well we should go the girls wanna go shopping. Bye Shizuo-san." We went our separate ways again, and I was alone trudging the busy streets if Ikebukuro again.

11:35 p.m.

There were only 25 minutes before the New Year and I was at my old job getting shit faced drunk. Fuck, I was shit faced, after 12 tequilas 5 Coronas and ½ a Grey Goose I was beyond shit faced. "Well if it isn't Shizu-chan. 3" An all too familiar voice cut through the smooth jazz of the bar. "Izaya, what the fuck. Huh...I'm not in the mood to kill to kill you right now flea, so buzz off." I sighed and turned back to my glass of whiskey, taking a swig when he pulled out the chair beside me. "Well I have nothing better to do so I guess I could join you, Shizu-chan." He smiled innocently at me and asked for 2 glasses of Jack Daniels seeing how mine was now empty. I thanked the bartender as he handed me my glass. Izaya did the same taking a swing. "Well did you come here to annoy me or something flea?" I asked glaring at him, but he just smirked and shook his head. "I came for the countdown, I have a New Year's resolution that I want to put in effect as soon as possible but I can only get it done here." I pushed on with my question. "What is it? To be less of jackass?" I took my first drink of Jack then he said it, it made me choke on my whiskey. "I came to become your lover. That's my resolution." I turned to him shocked, my eyes felt like they we're going pop out of their sockets. "Wait...WHAT! You wanna be my lover? Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed out, he looked serious for the first time that I've ever seen before as he responded with a blunt and clear. "Yes." I still couldn't believe it the person that I've been trying to kill for the past…as long as I can remember wanted to fuck me. "I love you Shizuo Heiwajima, will you be my lover this upcoming year?"


End file.
